


Revised Opinion

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The buttons are the first casualties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revised Opinion

Grell simply cannot wait to unbutton Ronald’s jacket, and the waistcoat, and the shirtfront, and the cuffs, and the trousers. Tearing the clothing off his body is much more efficient. Buttons can be sewn back on as opposed to, say, cutting Ronald’s clothes off with a knife – an idea Grell files away for future use.

Ronald is young, randy and hot-blooded. He’s willing to try whatever feels good, and even if he ‘likes the ladies’ that doesn’t stop him from moaning low as Grell fucks him.

It turns out she can get excited with Ronald for a partner after all.


End file.
